burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Fry Avenue
Fry Avenue is a relatively short street located in central high-rise area of Paradise City in Burnout Paradise. It crosses through 1st and 2nd Street, starts on Harber Street, and ends at a plaza complex before leading into Paradise Avenue. It is most well known for going past the PCPD Headquarters and housing a Car Park, which several different Freeburn and Timed Challenges take place. Events The following are events that begin on Fry Avenue. Shortcuts *If you're heading Northbound, there is a shortcut on the right side of the road that cuts under the PCPD Headquarters and through a parking lot. A bend to the right will spit you out going East along 2nd Street. *For those heading South and wanting to go East along 1st Street, there is a small shortcut in the corner that helps make the turn easier. *Another Southbound Shortcut in on the right side of the road, which helps take the right corner into the Harber Street & King Avenue intersection. There is a jump in the middle to aid Stunt cars, however you should watch out for the large sundial in the middle of the plaza before you drive onto the intersection. *The final Shortcut helps if you're taking a left turn to head East on Harber Street towards the Wildcats Baseball Stadium. Just before the intersection there is a Smash Gate on the left side of the road that cuts the corner, where they can take the left exit to shoot out onto the road. For Stunt Runners low on Boost, they can take the left exit further down and head up the steps. If you avoid the split in the middle, you can take the right jump down the opposite steps, or off the left jump and through a Billboard. Car Park Near the end of the road at the 3rd Street complex is Fry Avenue's Car Park (near the entrance of which is a Super Jump). It's a four-level carpark, and is home to a tricky Freeburn Challenge which will require players to jump to the roof of the DJR Sports Store. On the roof of the carpark itself there are three ramps. The one facing South-East allows for a quick exit back onto the road below. The other two ramps facing North-East and North-West allow access on top of the Sports Store. The NE Ramp goes over the front roof of the Paradise Trust Bank roof, which has two more ramps. The most immediate one heads through a Billboard but down onto the road at ground level, but a small left turn will reveal the second ramp further along. Players will need a good run-up in order to make the gap onto the Sports Store. The NW Ramp leads to a large back-roof of the Bank, and to another Ramp that launches the player to the back roof of the Sports Store. This route is only recommended for Toy Cars, as the player will have to navigate over to the front of the Sports Store over narrow ledges to get to the target zone under the large Revenge Racer advertisement. There is also a Billboard on the other side of the back roof that hangs above Franke Avenue. Challenges Below is a list of Challenges that involve Fry Avenue. Landmarks of Interest Downtown *Paradise Square *The Paradise City Theater (unknown if it is a cinema or a traditional theater). *A building under construction. *Circles River City *The Urban Ocean Liner *Paradise City Police Department Headquarters *The Museum of Natural History *River City Shopping Mall *The Breaker Bar *El-Train Tracks